Awkward Love
by Fourth Time's the Charm
Summary: -"Kensei had split feelings over Mashiro's hair." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble/oneshot series. Rating varies per chapter.
1. Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Summary: "I'm glad you're not dead, though at least it would have shut your mouth up." "Aw, I didn't know you were so romantic, Kensei." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble series**

**Rating: K**

"I'm glad you're not dead, though at least it would have shut your mouth up," those were the only words that could come to Kensei when he saw Mashiro finally wake up. He could have said something more eloquent, but he was never one for words. Still, the event of the end of Aizen and Mashiro's hospitalization should have stirred something in him. He prepared a whole speech thingy, yet could not bring himself to say it.

"Aw, I didn't know you were so romantic, Kensei," Mashiro smiled all the same. Luckily, she was not a woman for words either.


	2. No Matter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Summary: "Kensei was not in love with Mashiro Kuna. Maybe he liked her. Maybe." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble/oneshot series. Ratings very per chapter.**

**Rating: K+**

Kensei was not in love with Mashiro.

No matter how many times she argued to contrary.

No matter how many times she stripped down and wormed her way into his bed.

No matter how many times she made him blush violently.

No matter how many times he wanted to strangle her but didn't.

No matter how many times he gave into whatever she wanted.

No matter how many times she smiled because of something he did or said.

Why did he put up with her?

First of all, she was his former lieutenant.

Second, maybe he liked her.

Maybe.


	3. Orange vs Pink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Orange vs Pink**

**Summary: "Orange wasn't much better than pink, in his eyes." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble/oneshot series. Rating varies per chapter.**

**Rating: K+**

God, Kensei really hated that scarf. It was pink, stupid, itchy, and Mashiro loved it. That scarf, like Mashiro, was the bane of his existence. Whenever she decided to attack him (hug him) that thing could smother his face and protests. And it got in the way when he went to kiss her neck, but that wasn't the point.

When Mashiro cried because her scarf was ruined, Kensei did the stupid but gentlemanly thing.

He bought her another scarf. Orange wasn't much better than pink, in his eyes.

Kensei's future suffering was completely worth seeing that smile on her face.


	4. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Coffee**

**Summary: "Don't let Mashiro near coffee. Kensei learned that lesson the hard way." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble/oneshot series. Rating varies per chapter.**

**Rating: K**

Don't let Mashiro near coffee.

Kensei learned that lesson the hard way. It should have been common knowledge, but Mashiro was a baby. Figuratively, of course. Take your eyes off her for a moment and she had gotten herself into more trouble.

"Kenseithisstuffisgoodwhydon'tyouletmedrinkit? Youaresuchameanie!"

Translated to: Kensei, this stuff is good, why don't you let me drink it? You are such a meanie!

Those were the most agonizing hours of Kensei's life.

But once the caffeine was out of her system, she passed out on the couch and didn't wake up.

Those were the most peaceful hours of Kensei's life.


	5. Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Ninja**

**Summary: "Anyway, Mashiro went through phases. Shinigami, superhero, and now..." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble/oneshot series. Rating varies per chapter.**

**Rating: K**

Mashiro went through multiple phases.

She was like a child in that way. One day while watching one of those stupid superhero shows she declared 'I'm going to be like that!' Next thing you know, Kensei was being dragged off to help her buy that stupid jumpsuit. He was almost sure that her decision to become a shinigami was spur of the moment and the only reason she became lieutenant was to spite him.

He was probably right. Mashiro was an immature person.

Anyway, Mashiro went through phases. Shinigami, superhero, and now…

Ninja. You can imagine what happen by yourself.


	6. Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Cold**

**Summary: "His hands are cold." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble/oneshot series. Rating varies per chapter.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Smut. Not very explicit, but still.**

His hands are cold.

These new bodies are so different. He used to always be warm, but now he succumbs to the cold. I miss it. Things are different. Not just our bodies, but who we are. We're no longer shinigami. I'm no longer Vice Captain Mashiro Kuna of the ninth division. I can hear Hiyori's muffled sobs from the other room.

We don't say each other's names. right now we're just two bodies, moving in synchronization. People who love each other, though he refuses to admit it. His touch comforts me when nothing else can.

I kiss him and pull down his shirt. I see the scar from where Tousen stabbed him. I trace it gently with my fingers and he hisses. I know he can feel the chill too. He responds by pulling my legs apart. I whimper slightly as I'm exposed. I cling to his shoulders, my fingernails scraping his skin. I can feel his hot breath on my neck.

His fingers enter me. Caressing, stretching. My moans are quieted, breathy. After a while he withdraws. Emotions I don't want to face come to the surface. Tears prick my eyes and, to my horror, he notices. He gives a single nod and pulls me into a hug. I allow a few to slide down my cheeks before stopping the flow. After he knows I'm okay, he thrusts.

Suddenly I'm warm. Once we're done I don't want to let go. He holds me for a few minutes and I swear our heartbeats are matching.

"Kensei, I'm hungry," I complain.

And the spell in broken. Things will return to normal. We'll probably never speak of this moment again in public. Many question our relationship because we seem to hate each other. It's just that we don't allow others to see how much we matter to each other.


	7. Inked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Inked**

**Summary: "We'll get matching tattoos!" "Hell no." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble/oneshot series. Rating varies per chapter.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Implies sex**

Having drinks with the fellow new recruits to the ninth Division seemed like a good idea to Kensei. It was better to have allies than enemies. He wasn't much for social interaction or friendship, but what the hell? His only friend Lisa had been annoying him to make an effort. When she first said that he told her to shove it, but maybe her advice wasn't so bad after all.

He really should have just ignored her.

Kensei didn't really have a problem with most of the people. There was just one girl that bothered him. Her name was Mashiro Kuna and she was the 5th seat of the Division. She was loud, obnoxious, and her hair was green. Those three facts alone should explain why Kensei did not like her.

Mashiro, however, liked Kensei. He wasn't sure why. Their introduction was when she promptly walked up to him, called him an old man because of his hair, and declared that they were now 'best buddies.' He could hear the snickers from around him.

And now that he was out she was clinging to his arm like drapes. It didn't help that they were both completely drunk out of their minds.  
The party was still going full speed ahead, but the two had had enough of the loud music adding to their headaches. Kensei found out later that Mashiro wasn't much better. Especially when drunk.

"Wow, there hasn't been a party this wild since the night I joined!" she giggled.

"How long have you been in the ninth division?" Kensei asked.

Mashiro paused, counting the years on her fingers. She finally decided on five fingers. "Seven years!"

Kensei rolled his eyes. Even he wasn't that drunk.

"So, Kensei~n. Now that you're officially a shinigami, do you wanna do something really stupid?" Mashiro slurred.

"No," he answered.

"C'mon! That's no fun," she pouted.

"Okay, maybe I want a tattoo," he relented. Mashiro immediately perked up, as if a switch had been flipped.

"We'll get matching tattoos!" she declared.

"Hell no."

"Kenseiiii~!" she whined.

"I'll get a tattoo and you can get a different one," Kensei compromised. Mashiro deemed that enough and proceeded to drag Kensei to the nearest tattoo artist. They were in Seireitei and it was harder to find than you would think. After a few minutes of drunken stumbling and messy shunpo, they managed to find one. Mashiro skipped in, almost tripping over a cat on the way.

"What do you want?" asked the tattoo artist. He was greasy and eyeing Mashiro, but she didn't seem to notice. She was browsing the choices.

"Eh, I can't decide..." she sighed, turning her bid puppy-dog eyes to Kensei.

"What do you want me to do?" he growled.

There was a spark of inspiration in her eyes. "Never mind, I've decided~"

That made Kensei slightly afraid, but he ignored that feeling and turned to the other tattoo artist. He tried to ignore when Mashiro whispered what she wanted and the man choked.

"What do you want?" the man asked Kensei, snapping his attention back to the truly important thing.

"A 69 on my chest," Kensei said. "And no, I'm not talking about _that _meaning."

The man's perverted smile remained but Kensei ignored it. He was ignoring a lot of things that night. He felt a slight stinging pain when the man began, but he had been through worse. Before he knew it the tattoo was done and so was Mashiro. She skipped to his side, a smile on her face and a few tears in the corner of her eyes.

"That hurt!" she whined, despite her grin. Kensei rolled his eyes and payed for the both of them. He wasn't sure why, but he did. It felt chivalrous, even though they were in a seedy and greasy place.

"Thanks, Kensei~n."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Nope!"

Kensei growled and rolled his eyes. Mashiro giggled and took his hand. He stared at her like she was mad woman, but didn't protest. Suddenly, it dawned on Kensei (he wasn't the fastest of the bunch). Mashiro liked him. That was why she was giving him to much attention. Without thinking, Kensei leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Mashiro paused for a moment, probably surprised, before responding. Responding enthusiastically.

In the morning Kensei woke up with a searing headache and a complete recollection of what happened that night. He sighed and face palmed. Beside him Mashiro stirred. Kensei sighed again. They were both completely naked.

"Good to see you lived up to your name, Mr. 69," Mashiro teased, completely awake. She blinked the sleep was from eyes and smiled lazily at him. Her legs were situated in such a way that her inner thighs were exposed. Instead of focusing on the naked skin, Kensei's eyes widened in shock. On her left inner thigh was the permanent marking of the kanji of his name.

For years, Kensei would convince himself that Mashiro was crazy. She was, but that's not the point. He would never admit to himself that he enjoyed it. Maybe he would enjoy it if he was in love with Mashiro. But he wasn't, remember?


	8. Pants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "Not that anyone would say this to Kensei's face. Unless they had a death wish, that is." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble/oneshot series. Rating varies per chapter.**

No one who had ever seen Kensei and Mashiro together would think Kensei was in the one in control. It was obvious Mashiro was the one who called the shots. She decided where they went, when they did anything, and what he would buy her.

In short, Mashiro wore the pants in this relationship.

Not that anyone would say this to Kensei's face. Unless they had a death wish, that is.

As sad as he was about it, Kensei knew it was the truth.

At least Kensei could take pride in the fact that he was always in control during sex.


	9. Loud

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Suggestive themes and cursing**

**Summary: -"Kensei had split feelings over Mashiro's hair." An awkward romance between two Vizards. KenseiXMashiro, drabble/oneshot series. Rating varies per chapter.**

Kensei had split feelings over Mashiro's hair. One moment he was glaring at it and the next he was admiring it. It was just such a shocking, _loud_ color. Green. How could that even be natural?

"How could hair be loud? It can't talk!" Mashiro yelled one day Kensei was stupid enough to voice his opinion out loud.

The only way to shut Mashiro up was to clamp a hand over her mouth. At first she would struggle, but eventually those licks would turn into kisses, and she would pull the hand away from her mouth (like she could have in the first place), and they would end up fucking wherever they were (to the horror of the watching Vizards, and to the delight of Lisa).


End file.
